


Apology

by thedollars666



Series: coming together [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e02 The Other Side, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After harsh words are exchanged through an argument on the planet Eurondan, Daniel and Jack reach home and are more then willing to make it up to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> There is a slight recap of the argument, but i promise it's worth it :)
> 
> PS: Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this series and thank you for the kudos and bookmarks :)

Discussing trades with the Eurondans, Daniel and Jack begin to disagree on just what that really meant. ″Next time I tell you to shut up!?″ Jack bit, glaring at Daniel.

″I didn’t hear you tell me to shut up″ Daniel replied

″Too subtle for ya?″

″Well, for once. Yes, would you hear me out?″

″Carter, our standing orders what are they?″

″To seek new allies and procure technologies to aid in the defence against the Goa'uld″ Sam replied quickly, she hated heated arguments between her team mates.

″And have we carried out those orders?″

″We came here to help them!″ Daniel shouted. A large blast was heard in the distance and the ground began to shake.

″Is that not what we are doing Daniel Jackson?″ Teal’c asked calmly.

″No, their world is in flames and we’re offering them gasoline, how is that helping?″

″We are in fact, offering water″ Teal’c replied.

Jack turns to Teal’c ″Thank you!″

″I was speaking metaphorically″ Daniel said.

 ″Well stop it! It’s not fair to Teal’c″ Jack continued to glare at Daniel. ″Decision's been made″

As Jack turned away, Daniel grew angrier. ″This mission has never had anything to do with helping them has it? We came here to help ourselves!″

″Carter, take Daniel back and tell Hammond we’ve struck a deal″

″Yes sir″ Sam said

Sam begins to walk over to Daniel, who continues to yell ″You don't give a damn what's going to happen to them. You want their technology and you're taking advantage of the situation!″ The tension between them was increasing. If their other team mates weren’t around he’d be threatening Jack with their relationship right now.

″Yes I am, Daniel. They're getting something they want. We're getting everything that we want! I don't have a problem with that. Carter!″ Jack almost growled at Daniel, Daniel narrowed his eyes.

″We’re on our way sir″ Sam said

Jack walks past Daniel, ″This conversation isn’t over!″ Daniel yelled at his retreating form. Jack stopped, turned around, and got right up in Daniel’s face.

″No you're right, Daniel. It's never over with you. It's always the same damn thing!″

″This has nothing to do with me!″

″Do you even realize what they’re offering?″

″At what price?″

Jack shakes his head, ″Oh for crying out loud″ Jack then turns back and walks away from him.

″Where are you going!?″ Daniel yells and grabs Jack’s arm, ″Jack!″

Jack spins around and roughly yanks his arm away,″To see what I can do to help!″ He glares at Daniel and continues to walk away.

Daniel stands there for a few moments, looking incredibly pissed. ″This was a mistake″ he muttered under his breath.

″Daniel?″ Sam said, not quite hearing him.

″Nothing″ He then walks past her and she sighs and follows.

….....................................

″Is this part of Your bargaining process O’Neill?″ The leader from the Eurondans, Alar, asked in frustration.

″Not normally!″ Jack yelled, glaring at Daniel for the fourth time that day. He was so angry with him.

″What more can we promise then everything we have?″ Alar asked.

″Why don’t you just answer the question?″ Daniel asked.

Alar ignored Daniel ″Colonel O’Neill, do we have an agreement?″

Jack tensed ″Yes″

″Jack!″ Daniel yelled, trying one more time to get through to him.

Jack turned to face him, Daniel saw nothing but anger in his eyes and it nearly terrified him. ″Daniel?.....shut up!″ Daniel closed his mouth, he was fuming but trying his best to hide his emotions. ″Is that clear enough?″ Daniel shook his head at him and turned away.

″Sir, if you're going to go back and tell General Hammond, I would like to stay here and take a look at that fusion technology″ Sam suggested.

″Fine!″

″It would be my pleasure to show you the process″ Alar told her. Daniel and Jack stare coldly at each other before Jack took off.

…....................................

After another brief conversation with Alar, Jack had come to realize just what this race of people were truly like.

Daniel slammed his hand on the symbols as he began dialing the DHD, he was aware that Jack was beside him and refused to look at him. As he reached for another symbol, Jack grabs his hand to stop him. Finally, Daniel looks up at him. ″We’re not going″ Jack says.

″Why?″ Daniel asks slowly, trying to ignore Jack’s hand on his.

″Teal’c and I are going to have a look around first. You, ask questions″

″I thought you told me to-″

″I know what I said Daniel, It was rude, Short sighted and I’m sorry″ Jack’s thumb brushed lightly over the top of Daniel’s hand. He then moved it so that their hands linked together. ″I’m sorry Daniel...″

Daniel wanted nothing more then to lean in and hug and kiss him, but on the surface, He was still mad at him. Letting go of Jack’s hand, Daniel scratched his head. ″Well...uh, thank you for recognizing that″

″Now I’m saying this. Go ask questions, Lots of questions″

….........................................

Running through the rubble and the shaking underground facility, SG1 jumped through the gate leaving the Eurondans behind in their mess. Daniel and Jack shared glances as the Colonel ordered the technician to close the iris.

″I take it, Colonel, that you were unable to procure any of the Eurondan technology?″ Hammond asked.

″That’s correct sir″

″I’m sorry to hear that″

″Don’t be″

″We’ll debrief in one hour″

″Yes sir″

…............................

Daniel knocks slowly on Jack’s front door, biting his lower lip. Jack answered the door, Daniel smiled with apology written all over his face. ″Hey Jack...″ Daniel spoke softly.

″Daniel...You ok?″

″I-...I’m...″ Daniel continued to bite his lip.

″Hey″ Jack reached up and brushed a thumb over Daniel’s lower lip, stopping him. ″Don't do that”

″Jack....″

Jack stood aside to allow Daniel to come in, ″Get in here″ Daniel moved inside and Jack shut the door behind them. ″Daniel, look at me″ Daniel turned around. ″I am so sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight, heh, pardon the pun. But seriously, I didn’t see what was really going on, and even despite our relationship, I should have listened to you″

″Jack I-″

Jack put his finger to Daniel’s lips, ″There’s no excuse for what happened, you had every right to be angry″

″Can I talk now?″ Daniel asked, Jack nodded. ″I understand what you were trying to do, I didn’t mean to go so far against Your command. I didn’t mean to butt in so much- or interrupt you″

″Daniel, it’s that very reason we always get where we need to be, don’t stop interfering, ok?″ Daniel nodded. Jack reached up and wrapped one arm around Daniel’s waist and the other came up to cup the back of his head. ″I’m gonna make it up to you″ Jack whispered as he pulled Daniel in for a kiss. The kiss started off slow, Jack apologizing with every move he made. Jack slid his tongue across Daniel’s lips and was granted access when Daniel moaned. Daniel was wearing a somewhat baggy dark grey shirt, which made Jack’s access much easier. Jack slid his hands up under it, caressing and running his hands over Daniel’s chest and sides.

″Mmmm″ Daniel moaned in appreciation into their kiss.

 Jack pushed forward and Daniel was backed into the side of the archway leading to the kitchen. Jack moved his hands up again and used both to slowly play with Daniel’s nipples. Daniel gasped into Jack’s mouth, arching with a low throaty moan. Jack grinned in response as he felt Daniel’s erection push against him. Jack removed his hands from under his shirt and proceeded to undo Daniel’s belt and then his zip. ″I wanna make it up to you″ Jack said again, And as he knelt down, he pulled Daniel’s pants and boxers down, releasing his hard cock. Daniel closed his eyes, his whole body was on fire. His heart beat faster when he realized what Jack was going to do.

″Jack....you don’t have to-″ Daniel threaded his fingers through Jack’s hair quickly.

″I want to...″ Jack said, Jack neared the head of Daniel’s leaking cock and blew on it gently.

Daniel tightened his grip in Jack’s hair. ″Christ!″ Jack grinned and flicked it with his tongue, then run it up along the shaft. ″Gnnah″ Daniel removed his hand to avoid hurting Jack and grazed his fingers over the wall. Jack reached up and removed them and placed them on his shoulders.

″Use me as an anchor Daniel, it’s ok″ Jack winced as Daniel’s nails then dug into his shoulders. Jack returned his attention back to Daniel’s cock, licking down the shaft and over the head, back up the other side. Daniel’s moans were Jack’s encouragement. Jack moved and sucked at the left side of Daniel’s balls.

″Ahh...G-god....D-don’t″ Daniel gasped out shakily.

Jack stopped and pulled back ″Do you want me to stop? Daniel?″ Jack ran his hands over Daniel’s inner thighs.

″Mmm...n-no...please...don’t s-stop...″ Jack grinned and with one movement, he couldn’t deny him any more and took Daniel in his mouth. ″God!″ Jack began working his mouth slowly over Daniel, his cock moving in and out of his mouth. Daniel resisted all urge not to buck his hips and drive himself deeper into Jack’s mouth. Jack grazed his teeth down the length making Daniel cry out in pleasure, when Daniel gripped Jack tighter he increased his speed. ″Jack!″ Daniel bucked on instinct and clenched his eyes shut, subduing, ″S-sorry....S-sorry...″ he managed to gasp out. Jack moved his hands over Daniel’s hips to reassure him it was ok. He then moved one hand to massage Daniel’s sac and increase his speed just a fraction more. ″Oh god....I’m gonna-″ Daniel threw his head back with a yell. ″Jack!″ He shot his seed into Jack’s mouth, Daniel groaned out as he felt Jack swallow him, sucking on every last drop. Jack let Daniel’s spent cock slip from his mouth, licking his lips.

″Thanks for letting me know...″ Jack said, moving away to stand up.

Daniel’s legs shook with the strain, He panted and Jack caught him half way when he couldn’t remain on his feet any more. ″T-thank...you....Jack...″ Jack brought them to the floor, trying to ignore his own throbbing erection, aching to get out of the restricted pants. Jack held Daniel from the side as the archaeologist continued to shake a little. ″H-have...you done that before?″

″Hmm, not to a guy″ Jack said truthfully. ″In fact, You're my first....ever...with a guy″

Daniel looked to the side, so he could see his lover. ″Me too...″ since Jack was pressed to his side, Daniel leaning against the wall; He could feel Jack’s erection against him. ″Oh″ Daniel moved slightly out of Jack’s arms. ″I should return the favor″ Daniel smiled at him, Jack shook his head.

″No Daniel, Can’t ask you to do that″

″Then don’t ask, just enjoy″

 Jack cupped his hands over Daniel’s cheeks ″You shouldn’t have to, You're too beautiful, too special″

Daniel kissed him ″You did″

″You deserved it, I was an ass″

″So was I″

″Daniel″

″Jack...″

″Please Daniel, I respect you too much″

Daniel kissed him again,″I love you″

″Me too″

Daniel moved his hand down, ″Let me-″ Daniel undid the button and unzipped his pants, pulling them down, Jack arched up so Daniel could pull them down over his ass. ″Relax″ Daniel whispered against Jack’s ear. He moved his hand Down, ghosting his fingers lightly over Jack’s balls before cupping to massage them gently.

″...Daniel...″

Daniel ran his short nails across Jack’s length, up and down a few times. When he reached the top again, he kissed Jack’s temple as he curled his fingers around him. Jack arched up and Daniel took that as a hint to begin movement. Daniel began a long slow stroke, drawing out the process, he ran a thumb over the head, spreading pre-cum across him and continued his pace.

 ″S-shit...Danny....″ Daniel stopped stroking to pay attention to Jack’s balls, taking turn to massage each one. Jack bucked when Daniel began to stroke him again. ″Faster Danny....″ Daniel complied, moving his hand to increase his speed, adding a little more grip. ″Aah...Yesss! That’s it....faster!″ Daniel proceeded to do as Jack asked, his hand was a blur. ″God...I’m..so close...Daniel″

″Mmm″ Daniel grazed his teeth on Jack’s earlobe, never once slowing his pace. ″Come for me...″ Jack tensed up and cried out in pleasure and Daniel felt warmth run through his fingers as Jack came, he continued to stroke him at a slower pace until Jack’s cock twitched with the last remaining spurts.

Jack was panting, out of breath, ″Oh...god, that was incredible...Daniel, better then my own hand...″

″Any time....Jack″ Daniel removed his slick hand ″Wanna get up?″

″Can’t...not right now″ Daniel chuckled, he moved from Jack and pulled him with him to his feet.

″Need to shower...come on″ Jack nodded and kissed Daniel passionately on the lips before allowing him to lead him into the bathroom.

"Jack?" Jack stopped as Daniel turned to face him.

"Yeh?"

"Whenever we argue off-world, promise me our apologies will always be that good" a small grin, but a sincere one formed on Daniel's lips.

Jack grinned back. "Yehsureyoubetcha"

 


End file.
